monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Despero
Despero is a malevolent alien warrior and conqueror who appears in the DC Comics universe. Originally from the planet Kalanor, he ruled his world with an iron fist, using his significant psionic abilities to keep his subjects in line. His appearance has changed significantly over the years since his debut in 1960; he was originally thin and weak, relying on his keen intellect and psychic powers to best his enemies in games of strategy. Over time, Despero has evolved to utilize brawn as well as brains; his current form is a muscular powerhouse easily capable of going toe-to-toe with the likes of Wonder Woman, Superman or Captain Marvel. Despite his strength and his cunning, Despero has never been able to destroy the Justice League, either alone or with the assistance of other villains. With each defeat, his hatred for the League has grown. Powers and abilities Powers * Alien Physiology: Despero is an alien with a webbed fin on top of skull, third eye in middle of his forehead and glowing eyes. His physiology has changed over time due to exposure to the Flame of the Pytar and several other unique evolutions over the coarse of his life. ** Telekinesis ** Energy Projection: Despero can project mental blasts from his third eye at his opponents for a concussive effect. ** Flight ** Force Field ** Telepathy: His hypnotic third eye is directly connected to his brain, giving him telepathic powers that on one occasion have been depicted as surpassing those of the Martian Manhunter. ** Illusion Casting ** Mind Control: One of Despero's primary abilities is to take control of his opponent's minds. ** Mind Reading: Despero is a highly adept mind reader even besting J'onn in a pyschic duel more than once. * Magic: At a certain point, Despero obtained the Flame of the Py'tar giving him powerful new abilities which supplemented his own. * Astral Projection: Despero can access his "spirit" form in order to unlock the full potential of his telepathic abilities. * Possession: In his "spirit" form, Despero can possess any living being, granting the victim the strength and telepathic abilities of his own body. * Superhuman Durability: Despero has held his ground against the likes of Superman, Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel. ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Strength: Despero is incredibly strong, lifting cars and battling heroes since his first rebirth having bested Martian Manhunter in a contest of might. He was even able to best the likes of Hourman, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel and even Superman in hand to hand combat. So great is his physical might that he could bench press the Rock of Eternity with effort. Despite his size and strength, he favours his mental abilities first. ** Self-Biological Manipulation: More than once, Despero has shown he has a near perfect physiological mastery of his own person, having more than once been decomposed at the molecular level only to recreate himself from scratch yet more powerful than ever before. *** Regeneration: Possessing a healing factor of impressive strength, despite his nigh invulnerability to harm, Despero can and has suffered critical abrasion. Through unknown means, he is capable of biological regeneration to a vast degree. He is capable of regrowing himself from a foetus and recreating his body from a severed head. ** Teleportation ** Reality Alteration (Formerly): Through his connection with the Py'tar, Despero had vast matter and energy reconstructive capabilities. He was able to turn local buildings and city blocks into a fortress, transform a skyscraper into a dragon that answered his beck and call and transmogrify rubble into vicious demons. *** Matter Manipulation *** Energy Manipulation Abilities Tactical Analysis: While he considers himself a genius, he has shown cunning intellect when battling the Justice League since their first incarnation. Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Humanoids Category:Aliens Category:Evil Creatures Category:Villains Category:DC Comics Category:Monsters in Television Category:Animated Monsters Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Immortal Beings Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Psychic Creatures